newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wyspa frajerów
Totalna Porażka na wyspie Magicae - odcinek 1 Dakota: 'Witajcie ludzie przed telewizorami! To ja Dakota znana z 4 sezonu Totalnej Porażki. A oto moi pomocnicy... '''Topher: '''Mogę poprowadzić ten odcinek? ;) '''Dakota: '''Hihi...NIE! -.- '''Duncan: '''Nie pisałem się na to. '''Dakota: '''Rozumiem że chcesz być uczestnikiem? '''Duncan: '''Nie. '''Dakota: '''A więc zaczynamy Totalną Porażkę na wyspie Magicae! Opening: Piosenka: Ja chciałbym być sławny! Kamera wyskakuje najpierw z dziupli później z dziobu ptaka i z korony drzewa. Następnie akcja przesuwa się na plaże gdzie Dakota w stroju kąpielowym leży na hamaku, a Topher podaje jej napój. Akcja przenosi się do lasu, gdzie Duncan ściga Codiego. Nagle pod Duncanem coś wybucha, a Cody upadł na Dawn, a przewrócili się tak jakby zaraz mieli się pocałować. Dalej ekran śledzi Duncana, który spadł na ramiona Samey. Widać drzewo, na którym siedzą Emma i Noah. Kiedy ma dojść do pocałunku chłopak spada. Akcja przenosi się na wulkan gdzie widać Izzy i B. Dziewczyna chce skoczyć do wulkanu, ale powstrzymuje ją B. Josse jeździ na zamarzniętym jeziorze. Po chwili lód zamienia się w skałę, a Josse upada na twarz. Widzi to Zoey, która chce jej pomóc, ale Josee ją przewraca. W jakieś kuchni Jay próbuje sięgnąć po wodę, ale się przewraca. Do kuchni wchodzi Shawn, który ściga Cama w masce zombie. Widzi to Scarlett, która zaczyna się śmiać, a w ręce trzyma identyczną maskę którą ma Cam co oznacza że ona mu ją założyła. Okazuje się, że na krześle cały czas siedział Spud, który słucha muzyki. Widać ognisko, przy którym każdy siedzi na dużym diamencie przypominającym kształtem pień. Codiego popycha Duncan, ale łapie go Dawn. Po chwili patrzenia prosto w oczy przerywa im Dakota która podaje każdemu pianki. Nad uczestnikami pojawia się napis Total Drama on the island Magicae. Jacht Cody i Dawn siedzieli na samym początku łodzi i gadali '''Dawn: '...Czyli nie tęsknisz za Sierrą? 'Cody: '''Jasne, że nie. Dosiadła się do nich Zoey '''Dawn: '''Zoey dawno cię nie widziałam! '''Zoey: '''Ja ciebie też! Ej, ty jesteś Cody, prawda? '''Cody: '''No, a ty jesteś Zoey. Sierra dużo mi o tobie mówiła. Na tyle byli zaś: Scarlett, Shawn, Izzy, Emma i Noah. Ostatnia dwójka się całowała, a Shawn i Scarlett się kłócili. '''Shawn: '...Obiecuję, że w tym sezonie odpadniesz pierwsza! '''Scarlett: '''Chyba ty! Reszta siedziała na dole i gadała, aż nagle jacht wybuchł, a wszyscy znaleźli się na wyspie. Wyspa '''Zoey: '''Kolejna niespodzianka od Chrisa? '''Dakota: '''Nie, tym razem moja! <3 '''Dawn: '''Cześć Dakota. '''Dakota: '''Hejka wszystkim! Teraz podzielę was na drużyny! <3 '''Emma: '''Tak szybko? '''Dakota: '''Tak, a więc: Cody, Emma, Cameron, Zoey, Shawn, Scarlett, Josse od dziś jesteście gwiazdy, a reszta czyli: Noah, Jay, Samey, Dawn, Izzy, B i Spud jesteście frajerzy! '''Emma i Noah: '''NIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Dakota: '''Wyzwanie zaczyna się teraz! '''Wszczyscy: '''TERAZ?! '''Dakota: '''Tak! <3 '''Josee(p.z): Z tego co widzę to chyba jakaś wyspa frajerów Przed wyzwaniem Dakota: 'A więc wyzwanie polega na tym że będziecie się ścigali podczas robienia jakiegoś zadania sportowego, a to będzie wyglądało tak: 1.Bieg na 100 m. 2.Rzut oszczepem (trzeba rzucić chociaż na 35 m.) 3.Rzut dyskiem (trzeba rzucić chociaż na 40 m.) 4.Pływanie na 50 m. 5.Jazda na rowerze przez 1 km. 6.Strzelanie do bramki, a bramkarz to Duncan (trzeba strzelić 3 gole) 7.Wspinaczka 3 m. w górę. '''Dakota: '''Kto pierwszy? '''Cody: ' 1. Zoey 2. Scarlett 3. Cameron 4. Josee 5. Emma 6. Ja 7. Shawn 'Noah: ' 1. Dawn 2. Samey 3. Jay 4. Izzy 5. Ja 6. B 7. Spud 'Dakota: '''A więc...START!!! 1 konkurencja '''Dawn: '''Powodzenia : ) '''Zoey: '''Wzajemnie : ) Zaczęły biec. Zoey była niewiele szybsza, ale się przewróciła po chwili Dawn też. '''Zoey: '''Co to...? '''Dawn: '''Olej? Przez chwilę miały problem biec dalej, ale w końcu się udało jednak podczas drogi Dawn się ostro wywróciła, a Zoey biegła dalej bo tego nie zauważyła. Do Dawn podbiegł Cody. '''Cody: '''Dawn nic ci nie jest? '''Dawn: '''Nie mogę wstać! '''Cody: '''W takim razie... Wziął ją na barana i zaniósł do mety, jednak Gwiazdy były już przy 3 konkurencji '''Dawn: '''Czemu mi pomogłeś? Jesteśmy w innych drużynach. '''Cody: '''Zrobiłem co trzeba. Odszedł od niej. 2 Konkurencja '''Samey: '''To nie powinno być trudne, może uda nam się dogonić Gwiazdy? Rzuciła na 49,62 metry '''Samey: '''Jay twoja kolej! 3 konkurencja Jay i Cameron mieli problem. Cam nawet tego nie podniósł, a Jay cały czas rzucał za pole w końcu jeden rzucił na 40,00 m, a był to..........JAY '''Jay: '''W końcu! : ) Cam po chwili też trafił '''Cameron: '''Jest! : ) 4 konkurencja Josee dzięki małej przewadze przepłynęła 11 m, a Izzy 7. '''Josee: '''Spadaj szajbusko! Zaczęła mocno chlapać wodę by przeszkodzić Izzy, ale ta przyśpieszyła. '''Izzy: '''Nie uda ci się! Płynęły prawie tak samo,ale szybsza była Izzy. '''Izzy: '''Już! Po chwili dopłynęła Josee '''Josee: '''Już! 5 konkurencja '''Emma: '''Jedziemy... '''Noah: '...Razem? '''Noah i Emma: '''Tak! Jechali tak samo i razem przejechali metę. 6 konkurencja '''Dakota: '''Strzelacie na zmianę. Zaczyna Cody. '''Duncan: '''Nie dam ci strzelić fraje... Cody trafił go w krocze, a ten z bólu położył się na ziemi. '''Cody: '''A masz! On i B strzelali na zmianę gola,ale B raz trafił w słupek. 7 konkurencja '''Dakota: '''To ostatnia konkurencja musicie wspiąć się na drabinę i skoczyć na materac. START! Spud bardzo szybko wszedł na sam szczyt. Shonowi jednak utknęła noga, ale... '''Spud: '''Eee...Co ja miałem zrobić? Shawn wydostał nogę i szybko dogonił Spuda! '''Dakota: '''Gwiazdy wygrywają! A teraz każda z gwiazd wybiera kogoś ze swojej drużyny kto najlepiej sobie poradził. '''Cody: '''Scarlett '''Emma: '''Cody '''Zoey: '''Cody '''Cameron: '''Zoey '''Shawn: '''Cody '''Scarlett: '''Zoey '''Josee: '''Cody '''Dakota: '''Cody jesteś nietykalny podczas najbliższej ceremoni Gwiazd '''Cody: '''Jest! Głosowanie '''Izzy(p.z): Fajtłapa... Noah(p.z): To przez ciebie... Dawn(p.z): Sorki... B(p.z): ''' ''Skreśla czyjeś zdjęcie'' '''Samey(p.z)To przez niego... Jay(p.z): Nie poradziłeś sobie... Spud(p.z): Eee...Co ja tu robię? Eliminacja '''Dakota: '''Bezpieczni są: Jay, Samey, Izzy i B. Dawn ty jesteś fajtłapą. Noah podczas zadania się nie śpieszyłeś, a ty Spud przez ciebie drużyna przegrała. Odpada... ... ... ... ... ... ... . ... ... ... ... Spud! '''Dakota: '''Miałeś 4 głosy, Noah miał 2, a Dawn 1. '''Spud: '''Czyli przechodzę? '''Dakota: '''Nie -.- '''Spud: '''A czym odpadnę? '''Dakota: '''Czekałam aż ktoś się oto spyta. <3 Różdżka wstydu '''Dakota: '''To jest wyspa Magicae, co po łacińsku oznacza magia, więc sposób eliminacji to różdzka wstydu. '''Spud: '''Uuu, ale się boję. '''Dakota: '''Powinieneś. Jeden frajer się nie boi, pora go zabrać do jego niedoli! Abra kadabra alakazam! Spud gdzieś zniknął każdy się przestraszył (prócz Izzy i Josee). '''Dakota: '''I tak kończymy 1 odcinek Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Magicae! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka na wyspie Magicae-odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Totaldrama52